Fishing is a common hobby among outdoor enthusiasts whether done for food or sport. A fisherman typically uses a specially designed rod to cast a fishing line out into a body of water with a lure attached to the end of the line. The lure can then be left to sit in the water or can be retrieved in a number of manners depending on the type of lure being used. Artificial lures are popular with anglers as they can be designed to travel at certain depths under the surface of the water during the retrieval process and can further employ movements, colors, scents, and sounds that will attract a predatory fish.
Any accomplished fisherman knows that certain conditions and environments attract certain types of fish. Often times this leads to fisherman casting their lures into areas with many foreign objects that may catch or snag the lure and prevent it from being retrieved. It is not uncommon for lures to be caught in tree branches, grasses, and the like. Many fisherman have a favorite lure, not to mention that lures can be expensive, and are not happy when such a snag occurs.
In order to attempt to free a snagged lure, fisherman will sometimes attempt to maneuver within an arm's reach or attempt to climb the structure (tree) around which the lure is snagged. Such actions are dangerous as one may fall overboard or injure themselves in other ways thereby leading to them falling into the water. In other instances, fisherman will pull on the rod in an attempt to free the line. The typically results in a broken line sans a lure or potentially a broken fishing rod. Even yet, sometimes the lure will break free from the ensnarement and come hurtling back at the fisherman potentially causing serious injuries with the lure's barbed hooks. Overall, these retrieval methods are not effective and often result in wasted time and effort as the lure does not end up being retrieved by the fisherman.
Thus, there is a need for a lure retrieval device or apparatus that can safely and effectively retrieve a snagged lure. This not only prevents critical injuries from occurring but helps save time and money for the fisherman with each lure quickly and efficiently retrieved. The present invention and its embodiments meets and exceeds these objectives.
Review of Related Technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,539,711 pertains to a fishing lure retrieving device. Versions of the invention utilize a body with a cavity and handle, a sleeve movably connected to the body, a cutter and closing line. Optional telescoping handle(s), magnet(s), closing fastener(s), sleeve end cap(s) and/or body end cap(s) may also be used with versions of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,538 pertains to an extensible wading staff that includes an elongate shaft with first and second ends, a gripping area, a retractable hook near the first end, and a foot structure such as a rubber cap on the sealed end. A fisherman who is in water, especially moving water, may use the wading staff to maintain his balance while he is fly fishing. In addition, a fisherman may use the staff to help him retrieve snagged fishing devices such as flies, lures, lines and hooks from overhanging tree branches or underwater obstacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,828 pertains to a retrieving device comprising a base pole with a handle to which length extensions may be mounted. A top attachment which can be mounted, for retrieval of tackle from trees, and above water obstacles having a cusp section with two longitudinal shafts which bend perpendicularly having angular grooves on the inside and outside for securing fishing line during retrieval and a back attachment for securing hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,050 pertains to a cutting device for fisherman which can be detachably be mounted on a fly rod for cutting a branch or twig on which the hook is snagged or fishing line entangled.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,370 pertains to a device for releasing fishing hooks. The device is a yoke-like element adapted to be attached to the end of a long pole or rod so that it can be readily caused to engage and follow the line down to the hook and to have sufficient hold on the line to push, laterally shift, or twist the latter in any manner to disengage the hook.
Various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions also fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. The present invention and its embodiments provides for a lightweight, easy to use fishing lure retrieval apparatus that secures a freed lure thereto. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.